Río La renovación del Spix
by O.- Mountri Fourever -.O
Summary: Después de los sucesos de la película "Rio", perla y blu tuvieron 3 hijos pero lo q no esperan es la propuesta q tendrán q enfrentar y la aventura q les espera
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Um novo dia**

Era una hermosa mañana y en Río de Janeiro estaba amanecíendo un sol en el q concentraba todo el calo a lo q veía. De repente pasa volando un ave color azul rápidamente siguiéndolo a él tres polluelos con el mismo pelaje.

"¡Espéranos papa no somos tan rápido como vos!"Había dicho unos de los polluelos

Mirando para atrás a los polluelos

"¡A no sé, ustedes me tienen q…auch!" El guacamayo azul no se dio cuenta q tenía un árbol a delante y se choco contra este dejando una marca permanente de su cara al árbol.

"¡AJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJA!" Reían los tres polluelos.

"¡HEY NO SE RÍAN! ¡Marck, Sofia, Tomas dejen de reírse y ayuden a su padre!" Dijo el Blu

"¡No sin primero pedirnos perdón por no jugar justamente con nosotros!" Dijo Marck

"¡Marck no seas así, papa no se dio cuenta y quiso sorprendernos nada más!" Dijo Sofía

"¡Sofía tiene razón, solo intentaba sorprendernos! Dijo Tomas

"Bueno, okey, lo ayudaremos pero con una condición, q nos de otro hermano" Dijo Marck

Sofía y Tomas no tuvieron problema asique Marck se voltio a su padre blu q está tirado en el suelo y le dijo

"¡Okey papa te ayudaremos pero con una condición!" Dijo Marck

"¡La q sea, igual yo podre hacerlo fácilmente!" Dijo blu

"¡Q nos des otro hermano! Dijo Marck

"¡QUE, DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO MARCK, ESO ES UNA LOCURA Y NO SE SI TU MADRE QUERRÁ OTRO!" Dijo blu

"¡Bueno en ese caso te irás caminado hasta casa papa, hasta luego!" Dijo Marck mientras se iba pero fue parado por blu.

"¡Está bien, Está bien!, les daré otro hermano "Dijo blu

Entonces, Tomas y Sofía agarraron a blu de sus alas y lo levaron hasta el nido.

Mientras tanto, una guacamaya muy bella q podría deleitar hasta la mismísima muerte de las aves, llamada Perla estaba cortando las frutas q había recolectado durante la mañana.

"¡Buenos Días Mami!" Dijeron al unísono los tres polluelos.

"Buenos días mis ángeles, ¿se divirtieron con su padre?" Pregunto Perla

"¡Siiiiii!" dijeron los tres pollitos.

"Me alegro, ¿y su padre?" pregunto Perla con extrañez.

"¡Estoy aquí!"Dijo blu "aquí atrás"

"Hola cariño" Dijo Blu

"hola guapo" Dijo perla acercándose hasta casi tocando sus picos pero fue interrumpido por sus hijo

"Puajjj q asco" dijeron los dos polluelos Marck y Tomas asiendo arcadas, mientras q Sofía amaba ver a sus padres amarse y besarse

"no es asqueroso, es romántico" Dijo Sofía con una expresión de amor en la cara.

"nop sigue siendo asqueroso" Dijo Marck

"Emmmmm cariño" dijo blu

"¿si guapo?" dijo acercándose a su pico y queriendo apoyarse en el

"¿podemos hablar un momento a solas? Dijo blu

"Claro cariño" Dijo sorprendida

**Bueno, hasta acá este capítulo, espero q no sean tan malos con migo soy muy nuevo.**

**Espero q manden reviews dándome ideas **

**Un salu2, amor y paz q mañana sigo **

**Atte:** O. - Mountri fourever - O.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Um novo dia parte 2**

"¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?" Pregunto blu

"claro cariño" dijo sorprendida mientras iba siendo empujada hasta su piesa

Su piesa era enorme, tenía una cama de madera con unas cobijas de hojas, una ventana en donde podían mirar a todo Rio de Janeiro, y tenían unos cuantos muebles de madera hechos por un pájaro carpintero que le ordeno blu a q le hiciera algunos muebles.

"Dime cariño ¿q pasa q hay q tener tanta privacidad ante nuestros hijo?" Pregunto Perla

"Es q hoy tuvimos un suceso con los chicos y…." Dijo Blu pero fue interrumpido por Perla

"Espera, espera, ¿q tipo de suceso?" Pregunto Perla

"¿NO LES HABRA PASADO NADA A NUSTROS HIJOS NO?" Pregunto Perla casi al punto de la histeria

"No, no, no, no le paso nada" Dijo Blu nervioso

"A q alivio" Dijo perla calmándose

"¿Bueno, pero entonces, q "suceso" dices q paso Blu?" pregunto perla

"Pueeesss, nuestros hijos emmm, me ayudaron en algo, a cambio de otra cosita muy pero muy chiquita q nos involucra a los dos y nuestra relación" Dijo Blu nervioso

"Dime q sucesos, cualquier cosa podremos hacer juntos" Dijo perla feliz

"emmmm bueno si tu lo dices, bueno aquí va pero no me pegues"Dijo Blu con un poco de miedo

"Dímelo no creo q sea tan malo o ¿no? Dijo perla feliz

"QUIEREN Q TENGAMOS OTRO HIJO" D ijo blu, pero lo dijo tan rápido q ni perla le había atendido

"¿Q?, no entendí nada de nada" dijo perla

"¿Melo podrías repetir por favor?" Pregunto perla desconcertada

"HAY POR Q ESTAN DIFICIL DESIRCELO" Pensó Blu

"bueno aquí va quieren….que….tengamos…..otro…hijo"Dijo blu con nervios y sonrojado

Perla quedo como una cara de._. "no se Blu déjame pensarlo unos días ¿sí?" dijo perla avergonzada.

"Claro por supuesto tomate unos días no hay problema" dijo apurado

"Pero no significa q no podamos divertirnos" Dijo Perla con una cara picara y moviéndose sexualmente haciendo excitarlo a blu

En ese momento, Blu agarro a Perla por la cintura, la tiro a la cama y la empezó a besar suavemente haciendo la gemir

"mmmmm…mmmmmm"Gemia perla del beso

"Blu hagámoslo" Dijo perla excitada

"¿Estás segura? ¿No habías dicho q esperáramos unos días? Dijo Blu extrañado

"! DEJA DE HABLAR Y METEMELA HASTA EL FONDO MALDITASEA ¡Dijo Perla Gritando y enojada

"Bueno aquí voy" Dijo Blu metiéndole el ya saben que (no voy a dar mucha explicación imagínenselo ustedes XD)

"! AHHHHHHH MUEVETE MALDITA SEA ¡"Dijo Perla Excitada

"ah ah ah….mmm aha ah!" gemía blu con perla

"! MAS RAPIDO, MAS RAPIDO AH AH HAHAHAHAH, ESO HACI SIGUE ASI AHHAHAA ¡"Decía Perla gimiendo

"! YA CASI LLEGO ¡" Decía blu gimiendo mas fuerte

"! AAHHHHHHH ¡" gritaron los dos a unisonó

Blu eyaculó todo su semen por encima de perla ensuciándola toda, al pasar esto ella empeso a lamerlo

"Te amo blu, eres el mejor en esto" dijo perla antes de dormirse

"yo también te amo Perla, descansa q mañana será un gran día" dijo y se durmió

Aun q era de mañana ellos estaban cansado de su "diversión" y se durmieron.

**Bueno gente este capi llego hasta acá mañana lo actualizo, o tal vez esta noche no sé el tiempo lo dirá**

**Atte.:** O.- Mountri Fourever -.O


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: La Ciudad**

Eran altas horas de la mañana en Rio, y Perla en ese momento estaba despertando después de su "diversión "el día anterior.

"mmmm..muaa" Dijo perla somnolienta

"q noche cómoda q tuve" pensó Perla desperezándose

"y Blu sigue durmiendo, mejor no lo despierto, tengo q ir a recolectar la comida" pensó Perla dirigiéndose a la entrada del nido.

En ese momento Perla extendió sus alas, se tiro del nido y empezó a bola. Mientras volaba arrancaba de los arboles frutos, mas q nada los favoritos de ella q era el mango.

"m...m.m.m.m, q rico mangos, mi fruto favorito pero no tengo q ser egoísta les llevare algunas otras frutas a Blu y a los chicos "Pensó Perla

"bueno es hora de ir al nido rápidamente, antes q se despierte blu y los niños" Se dijo Perla, extendiendo sus alas de tal forma q la aria llegar mas rápido. Cuando llego al nido vio q nadie se avía despertado así q se puso manos a las obras.

Mientras tanto, Blu recién se estaba levantando y vio q perla no estaba así q supuso q estaba haciendo la comida estaba entonces sin hacer ruido se levanto, y camino hasta donde estaba Perla y la abrasó por la espalda en la cintura haciendo q sobresaltara Perla.

"buenos días Ángel" Le susurro en el oído a Perla. Ella se volteó, lo abrasó y le dio un apasionado beso.

"Buenos días mi Heroe"Le dijo Perla dándole otro beso pero cortito

"¿Q trajiste para comer?"Pregunto Blu a perla haciendo q suene su estomago

"Pues un popurrí de frutas, básicamente mangos, algunas uva, y otras frutas "Dijo Perla

"mmmm q rico, quiero comer ya" Dijo Blu ansiosos

"No, no, no, no tenemos q esperar a los chicos" Dijo perla mientras seguía cortando las frutas

"AAAA Perla por favor me muero de hambre" Dijo Blu con una cara de cachorrito

"No Blu somos una familia, tenemos q comer todos juntos" Dijo Perla poniendo en las mesa los tazones de madera con las frutas

"AAAaaa" q fiaca dijo Marck recién levantado siguiéndolo por atrás Tomas y Sofía

"buenos días mami y papi" dijo Sofía dándole un besito en las mejillas a sus padres

"buenos días mis Ángeles, ¿durmieron bien?" pregunto Perla

"Como un bebe Halcón recién nacido" dijo Marck .

En ese momento, Marck le dio una mirada a Blu q solo él podía entenderlo

"¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?"Pregunto marck

"danos tiempo, le pregunte a tu madre, me dijo q quiere pensarlo, q espere unos días" le susurro blu a su hijo

"hmmm, bueenoo, solo por q soy buenito les dejo q tomen su tiempo" dijo Marck su padre.

De inmediatamente cambaron de tema

"Em, Perla tenemos q llevar a los chicos a Tulio para su chequeo anual" dijo Blu

"¿Tenemos q ir a la ciudad?, tu sabes q les tengo fobia a los humanos" Dijo Perla con una cara de tristeza.

"a perla solo es por un momento no tardaremos mucho ¿Si?" le dijo Blu 2tratando de calmarla

"Bu...Bu...Bueno Blu pero solo si estamos menos de una hora ahí, ¿entendido?" dijo Perla

"Entendido" dijo Blu, luego la abrazo y le dio un beso corto

"Bueno, ¿vamos?"Pregunto Blu

"¿Ir a donde pa?" le pregunto Tomas

"A la clínica para aves campeón, hay q revisarte si esta todo en orden tu cuerpo" Le dijo Blu desacomodándole el peinado

"Siiiii VAMOS A JUGAR CON MAS AMIGOS" Dijo Sofía felizmente

"Así es princesa" le dijo blu

"Bueno, sígame todos en una línea recta, no se separen, ¿entendido?"Pregunto Blu

"Entendido" Dijeron los 4 al unísono (Tengan en cuenta q el cuarto es Perla)

"Muy bien aquí vamos "Dijo Marck, Entonces los 5 se lanzaron y empezaron a bolar en una línea recta por detrás de Blu, donde pudieron ver un paisaje hermoso con mucha vegetación y en el medio una ciudad con playa. Perla se acercó y le dijo.

"¿Sabes blu? este paisaje me hace recordad a cuando nos conocimos mascota, ajajajaajaja" se reí

"ajajjaja, si q vellos día, en donde tú me querías matar a los pocos segundo q me acercaba a ti" Dijo Blu riendo

"hey Blu yo pensaba q podría dejar de lado mis sentimientos por el humano y pasar un dia entero en la playa, ya q los chicos no la conocen" Dijo Perla media dudosa

"PUES CALRO Q SI CARÑO SI QUIERES NOS QUEDAMOS A VIVIR EN LA PLAYA" Dijo blu muy feliz

"Pero después del doctor" le dijo perla

Blu se voltio y les dijo a sus hijo

"Después del doctor tenemos una sorpresa, más bien un lugar hermoso donde ustedes pueden jugar todo el día" Les dijo blu, en ese momento los tres polluelos se pusieron muy felices y abrazaron a la pareja

"Siiiiiiiiiiii, VAMOS A JUGAR TODO EL DIA" Dijeron los tres felizmente

"Pero con nuestra supervisión, ¿entendido?" Les dijo Perla con una cara seria

"Por supuesto mama, van a estar viéndonos todo el tiempo, pero espero q juegen con nosotros también" Le dijo Marck

"Por supuesto q si es más, los hare estar tan cansados q no van a querrán volver a salir de sus camas" Les dijo Blu

"Muy bien ya llegamos, bienvenidos a el hospital Islas Pana ni" Les dijo Blu (Lo invente al nombre no sabía cómo se llamaba)

"Hola Perla y Blu, mírense no han perdido el tiempo ya tienen tres hijos, pero veamos si están e buen estado" Dijo Tulio

"HOLA BLUU, COMO AS ESTADO CUANTO TIMEPO SIN VERTE" Dijo linda q estaba atendiendo un ave q un moretón en su cabeza

"guuuaaa guaaa" Le hablo Blu, obviamente, Linda no le entendió pero supuso q estaban perfectamente bien.

"me alegro blu, bueno fue un placer verte, tengo q seguir trabajando"Dijo Linda

"Perla cuida de mi Blu, ¿SI?" Le dijo Linda guineandole el ojo

Perla se ruborizo por el gesto

"Bueno hagamos esto rápido" dijo Tulio

"haber, los polluelos esta en un muy buen estado" les dijo Tulio

"Blu etas bien pero tiene q adelgazar un poco, Perla tienes q hacerle una dieta a base de hojas, como la lechuga, y comer azucares lo mínimo, lo suficiente como para estar con energía" Le dijo Tulio, Blu puso una cara de ganas de matar a Tulio.

"y tu perla, rayos estas mejor q antes, es mas veo q tuvieron una noche calurosa ayer" Le dijo Tulio gineandole el ojo y moviendo rápidamente las cejas. Perla estaba más roja q la lava y el tomate juntos.

"Muy bien, están todo perfectos, acordarte Blu tienes q hacer ejercicio" Le dijo Tulio

"Además, ¿no quieres impresionar a Perla con musculatura?" Le pregunto Tulio, susurrándole al oído a este. Blu Agito tanto la cab3za con un "si" q se le pudo haber caído

"Muy bien, entonces manos a las obras, actitud, como un macho" Lo alentaba Tulio

Blu intentado hacer musculo, pero este solo crecía del tamaño del tamaño de una mosca.

"Muy bien desde mañana, a ejercitarse" Pensó Blu.

"Hasta luego chicos" Los saludo Tulio

"¿De q hablaban tu, y Tulio Blu?" Le pregunto perla con curiosidad

"o de nada, solo de los resultados de los exámenes de los chicos" Dijo Blu desesperado

"hmmmmm" Dijo perla con una cara de "no te creo" pero opto por dejarlo pasar

"Muy bien chicos, ahora al lugar donde les dije q íbamos a pasar todo el dia" Les dijo Blu

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiii" Gritaron los chicos

"muy bien síganme" Dijo Blu ya volando

Volaban por la ciudad viendo muchos edificios altos, la gente pasando por debajo de ellos, las tiendas q a perla le empezó a picar la curiosidad de cómo eran los vestidos de las mujeres humanas'

"Muy bien ya llegamos" Les dijo Blu

"BUAAAAUUUUU, Es genial, vamos al agua" Dijo Mack

"Vamos papa, q el agua esta tibia" Le dijo Tomas

"¿Bienes perla?" Le pregunto Blu

"Na, voy en un rato, por ahora voy a... como dicen los humanos, ¿solcarse?"Le pregunto perla

"No, es solearse, y bueno cuando quieras venir, estamos en el agua" Le dijo Blu y antes de irse con sus hijos, le dio un apasionado Beso a Perla

El día en la playa estaba caluroso, haciendo 45°, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo, y no había ni un solo humano por q ellos no pueden estar en la playa a tal horario por el "cáncer de piel", pero, en fin era un hermoso día, mejor q los q he visto cuando me aventuré por rio con blu.

"GUERRA DE AGUAAA" Grito Marck

En ese momento Blu y sus tres hijos empezaron a tirase agua, e intentar sumergirlos por la fuerza, se divertía mucho la familia, mientras q Perla estaba acostada en la arena soleándose, mientras veía el momento divertido entre su novio y sus hijos. Pero por desgracia para Perla, ella estaba tan cerca del agua q la salpicaron haciendo q se moje toda

"AHHHHHHH RAYOS PORQ A MI ME MOJARON TODA MALDITA SEA" Grito enojada

"Ups, lo siento perla, no fue mi intencioooooo haaaaaa" Mientras le hablaba, ella lo agarro por la cintura haciendo q se cayeran los dos al agua.

"a q divertido…do…do…do" Blu quedo como un disco rayado y sonrojado por la imagen q veía, era Perla saliendo del agua, con el pelaje pegado al cuerpo, tirando el pelaje de la cabeza hacia atrás, y en cámara lenta, en ese momento, perla miro la cara de blu, entonces aprovecho la situación, y se acerco sensualmente hacia blu mientras estaban dentro del agua.

"¿te gusta lo q ves?" Le pregunto con una vos sensual mientras lo abrazaba y se tocaban pecho con pecho

"su muko"dijo blu, pero no pudo pronunciarlo bien por q estaba inoptisado por los ojos de perla (quiso decir "si, mucho"XD)

"Y, me imagino q quieres hacerlos ahora" Le pregunto perla cada vez más cerca de el

Él lo único q pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza muy rápidamente

"bueno vas a tener q esperar por q están los chicos con nosotros" Dijo perla separándose de el, y dejándolo con una cara ¿diciendo q paso?

"Pero la próxima tal vez si lo intentemos aquí en la playa" le dijo seductoramente

Ya eran altas horas del día y el sol se estaba ocultando tras el horizonte, por lo q perla le dijo a blu q volvieran para el nido q mañana será otro día.

"Muy bien vamos yendo q se nos acaba el día" Les dijo Blu

"HAAA pero papa…."Les dijeron los tres polluelos pero fueron interrumpidos por Perla

"Sin peros, además no será la única vez q volvamos a la playa" Les dijo mirando sensualmente a Blu, poniéndolo tan rojo como un tomate.

En ese momento, la familia remonto vuelo yendo para el nido. Cuando llegaron, los niños se despidieron de Blu y perla, Blu le dijo a perla q los esperara en la cama q tenia q tapar a sus hijos

"my bien quien quiere ser el primero en taparlo"les dijo Blu

"YOOOO" Dijeron los tres al unísono

"aajajaj empezare con la menor" dio riendo

"buenas noches papi" le dijo somnolienta Sofía

"buenas noches princesa" Le dijo Blu

"Buenas noches papa" le dijo Tomas

"buenas noches campeón" Le dijo Blu

"Buenas noches viejo" Le dijo Marck riéndose

"Buenas noches campeón ¬¬" Le dijo Blu

Cerró la puerta y se remonto a su pieza

"Hola guapo" Le dijo Perla acostada en lo largo de la cama, de costado con un ala sosteniendo su cabeza y la otra apoyada en su cadera

"Hola hermosa" Le dijo Blu acercándose a ella dándole un largo e intenso beso, en eso perla lo agarro por la cintura y lo tiro bajo de ella en la cama

"Vamos a divertirnos" Le susurro en el oído a Blu

En eso ella lo beso de nuevo, mientras le agarraba el rabo y lo acariciaba, haciéndolo gemir a blu

"! ahhmmhhaha si se siente muy bien ¡" Gemía Blu

"Y eso q no empecé en lo mejor" Le dujo Perla q en ese momento se metió en la boca el rabo de Blu y empezó a chuparlo con tanta fuerza y tan raído q hiso q eyaculara todo su $emen por toda la cara de Perla, por lo q empeso a lamerlo

"mmmmm q rico" dijo perla sensualmente

"ahora viene el plato principal" Dijo Perla y en eso se metió el rabo de Blu en su punto vagina asiéndola gemir por el placer q tenia

"haaa siiiii, q bien se siente ahhhhh "Gemía Perl, en donde empezó a subir y a bajar cada vez más rápido por el rabo de Blu

"HAAA SI MÁS RÁPIDO, MÁS RÁPIDOS" Exclamaba Perla

"ahh si q se siente muy bien" gemía

"AHHHHH SI ASI, ASI, ESO BLU SIGUE HACI AH AH AA HAH HAHHAHAHA" Perla avía llegado a su primer orgasmo manchándolo todo a blu

"SI SI AH AH AH AH AHAHHAHAAHAH SI SIGUE HACI BLU AHHH SI MAS DURO" Gritaba perla

"AHHHHHAAHAHAHHAAAHAAAAAAAHAH AHAH" Perla había llegado a su segundo orgasmo

"ah ah Blu córrete rápido, no creo q pueda resistir un tercer orgasmooo ahahaha si q bien ah ah hhahaha"Dijo perla muy sudada y gimiendo

"Ya viene, ya bieneeeee ahahhahaha"Grito blu mandando un chorro muy grande dentro y fuera de Perla

"te amo mucho Blu, no se q haría sin ti" Dijo Perla antes de dormirse

"Yo también te amo Perla, Te amo mas q a Linda" Dijo Blu mientras la abrazaba

"buenas noches blu te amo" Le dijo Perla

"buenas noches amor" le dijo Blu y se durmieron felices

**Bueno gente hasta aquí el tercer capítulo de "Rio La renovación del Spix". Mándenme Reviews, acepto toda sugerencia e idea.**

**Salu2, amor y paz**

**Atte.:** O.- Mountri Fourever -.O


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Un Reencuentro Familiar**

Estaba amaneciendo en Rio de janeiro y perla se estaba despertando

"mmmmm q noche calurosa, dios, estoy toda mojada, mejor me voy a bañar" Dijo Perla

En eso, Perla se remonto al pequeño lago, que estaba justamente en la base del árbol. Este lago era hermoso, tenía flores alrededor, con una pequeña cascada, con un hueco donde se podían meter y darse una buena ducha.

Perla se metió al agua y empezó a nadar un buen rato.

"aaaahhh que calentita q esta" Dijo Perla hasta q escucho un ruido

"¿Blu?, ¿eres tú?" Dijo perla asustada

"CABUABUNGAAAAAAAAAAA" Dijo Blu desde lo alto del risco

Cuando Blu impacto contra el agua, hiso q perla se sumergiera por debajo del agua.

"ajajjaja, perla, ¿vistes eso?"Le pregunto Blu riendo

"¿Perla? ¿! PERLA ¡?" Dijo Blu desesperado, pero cuando empezó a caminar desesperado, algo lo agarro de sus patas y lo hizo tirar para el agua

"AJAJAJJAJAJAJJA, tenias q ver tu cara AJAJAJJA" Se reía perla, pero se dio cuenta q Blu no emergía, por los q se empezó a desesperar

"BLUUUU AAAH" Dijo perla al hacer agarrada de su cintura y siendo tirada con Blu bajo el agua

"BLU, ERES DESPRESIABLE" Dijo perla enojada por lo q le hiso Blu

"ajaajjaja, tenias que ver tu cara, jajajajaja" Dijo Blu repitiendo blurlonamente, lo que le dijo Perla y riéndose a no más poder

"si, fue divertido, pero a mí me gusta otro juego" Le dijo perla moviéndose sensualmente hacia Blu, y apoyando su cuerpo en el de Blu , dándole un beso apasionado

"Gauu perla desde cuando besas así" Le dijo Blu muy sorprendido y excitado.

"Desde el día en que te conocí" Le dijo perla agitando rápidamente sus parpados

"Perla cada día estas más hermosa que nunca" Le dijo abrazándola, y besándola, pero fueron interrumpidos por un par de desconocido

"Suelta tus alas mugrientas de mi hija, pervertido" Le dijo el hombre desconocido

"¿Hija?" Se pregunto Blu

"Hay John, ¿no vez q es el novio?" Le dijo la mujer desconocida

**(CHANN CHANNN CHAAANNNNN, BUENO CHICOS ASTAQUI ESTE CAPI)**

**(NA MENTIRA CONTINUA XD)**

"¿! QUIENS SON USTEDES, NO VEN Q NOSOSTROS ESTAMOS USANDO ESTE LAGO ¡?" Dijo Perla enojada por la interrupción q les hicieron esas personas

"No me hables con ese tono jovencita, ten respeto de tus mayores" Le dijo medio enojado el desconocido llamado John.

"Como si fuera a conocerlos" Les dijo Perla

"pues…..si…nos conocemos desde hace mucho perlita, más bien desde tu nacimiento" Le dijo la señora

"¿Qué? ¿Yo nos los he visto nucaaa?" Cuando Perla dijo eso, empezó a ver muchos flashbacks de ella con esas dos personas.

"¿Mama?, ¿Papa?, ¿son ustedes?" Les pregunto Perla

"Si hija somos nosotros" Le dijo la señora con los ojos llorosos

"! NO, NO ES POSIBLE, YO LOS VI MORIR, ES MENTIRA ¡" Dijo perla llorando, y en eso se fue volando lo mas rapido que pudo hasta el nido

"Perla, espera, no te vayas" Le dijo Blu, luego miro a los supuestos padres de Perla y les dijo

"SI USTEDES SON SUS PADRES, ¿POR QUE RAYOS TUVIERON Q VENIR AHORA?, ¿Q LE DIREMOS A NUESTROS HIJOS?, HOLA HIJOS ESTOS SON SUS ABUELOS QUE SUSPUESTAMENTE HABIAN MUERTO A CAUSA DE UN GRUPO DE CONTRABANDISTAS" Les dijo Blu casi con ganas de matarlos

"oye jovencito, no le grites a mi mujer, no nos dimos cuenta, pero si hay una forma de arreglar todo esto, as que Perla se calme, y con gusto les contare como sobrevivimos, te quedo claro?" Le dijo John a Blu, el son dudarlo, asintió y se fue volando hasta, el nido.

"¿Perla?, donde estas?" Pregunto Blu desesperado

"a...aa…caa Bl..ll...u"Dijo Perla tratando de contener el llanto pero no lo pudo soportar y se pueso a llorar en el pecho de blu **(Aahh q tierno : 3)**

"shhhh, todo va estar bien, shhh tranqulizate" Le susurraba en el oído a perla tratando de calmarla

"bu..buuu …bueno" Dijo perla entre cortado tratando de resistir el llanto.

Cuando Blu la miro casi se puso a llorar también por mirar la forma de perla, ella tenía los ojos rojos, el pelaje los tenía despeinado, y tenía unas ojeras muy profundas

"shhh, ya esta, ellos nos van a explicar todo este asunto" Le dijo Blu haciendo q Perla se tranquilice

"eee..ees.. ta b...bien Bbb…lll..uu" Dijo Perla conteniendo las ganas de llorar de nuevo

"muy bien, vamos" Le dijo Blu.

Cuando llegaron al centro del árbol, habían unos troncos q representaban las sillas, y uno mas grande q representaba la mesa.

Perla, Blu, y los dos desconocidos, se quedaron mirando por un buen rato, hasta q Blu rompió el silencio

"bueenoo….emmm…como…como…emmm….¿como conocieron a Perla?" Les pregunto Blu un poco nervioso

"bueno, en primer lugar, yo la conozco por que yo la crie" Dijo John mirando a Blu

"y en segundo lugar, es por que, la bella ave que tengo al lado, que tengo pura suerte de ser su esposo, y yo somos tus progenitores en otras palabras, tus padres" Dijo John mirando a Perla

"Pero les vuelvo a repetir, no es posible, yo los vi morir" les dijo perla casi al borde de largar las lagrimas

"a eso iba cariño" Le dijo John

"Cuando estábamos en la jaula, un humano, creo que se llamaba Tulio, nos saco de las jaulas, y puso de reemplazo unos juguetes de guacamayos azules, que se parecían a nosotros" Le dijo John

"¿pe…pero y la sangre?" Pregunto Perla entre cortado

"a eso, solo era que estaban cargados de pintura roja nada más" Dijo John con una cara muy sonriente

"Espera, ¿djisisteis Tulio?¿el fue quien nos ayudo a Perla y a mi en esos días difíciles, en donde estábamos encadenados literalmente, y me acuerdo cuando intento juntarnos, y también, cuando puso esa canción con la bola disco" Les dijo Blu mirando a Perla

"Hay que tiempos aquellos" Les dijo Blu mirando a Perla

"Hay que bello, creo que se me callo la lagrimita" Les dijo Jussara

"Me lo imagino, seguro que perlita, no opuso resistencia a tus encanto, ¿no chico? Le dijo John a Blu

"siii, si usted lo dice" Le dijo Blu recordando la paliza que le había dado Perla el primer día que la conoció

"a apropósito Blu te presento a mi señora, que es tu suegra, se llama Jussara" le dijo John a Blu

"encantado, mi nombre es Blu, espero q este simple árbol sea suficiente para usted" le dijo Blu a Jussara

"hay pero q dices, es hermoso, ven dale un abrazo de hola a tu suegra" Le dijo Jussara a Blu, en eso lo agarro y lo abrazo con tanta fuerza q hubo un punto en donde no podía respirar mas

"me ahogo, Perla ayuda" Le dijo Blu a Perla sin oxigeno

"hay mama, suéltalo, ¿no ves q no puede respirar?" Le dijo Perla tratando de empujar a su "madre" de Blu

"bueno, eso fue todo creo" Dijo John, pero después recordó algo q le dijo Blu . **(fijensen en la parte donde Blu le grita a los padres de Perla)**

"Blu, ¿habías dicho q tenían hijos?" Le pregunto

"A si, niños, niños vengan para acá les tengo q presentar a alguien" Les dijo Blu sus tres Hijos

"ya vamos" Le dijeron los tres polluelos al unísono

"Holaa, ¿quiénes son ellos papa?" Le pregunto Marck

"Hijos les presento a sus abuelos John y Jussara" Les dijo a los tres polluelos

"SABIA Q TENIAMOS POR LO MENOS 2 ABUELO" Dijo muy feliz Marck

"hola abuela" Le dijo Sofía a su abuela jussara

"hay mira q ternurita, te comería a besos" le dijo Jussara agarrándola a Sofía y dándole un besito en su mejilla

"Y mírense ustedes dos, ¿ya han conseguido alguna polluela?" Les dijo John a Marck y Tomas dándole un guiño a los dos

"emmm…nop…abuelo…aun no" Le dijo Marck un poco sonrojado

"bueno….emmm…a mi creo q me…me gusta una abuelo" Le dijo Tomas se puso más sonrojado q Marck, más q un tomate.

"Ese es mi muchacho, ágamos algo, mañana por la mañana, vamos a, más bien vas a conquistarla, te ayudare, este viejo galán tiene algunos trucos vajo su ala" Les dijo John

"Así es como conquiste a su abuela" Les susurro John

"Muy bien, es hora de irnos, nosotros estamos viviendo en unos, emmm, creo que 5 troncos al norte" Les dijo Jussara

"Muy bien hasta luego, hasta luego mis tesoros, hija y yerno" Les dijo Jussara a sus nietos

"hasta luego abuelos" les dijo los tres polluelo

"hasta mañana" les dijeron Blu y Perla y con eso, los papas de perla se fueron al tronco donde vivían.

"Bueno chicos, es tarde a la camucha que mañana hay que levantarse temprano" Les dijo Perla

"haaaa mama pero por queee" Le dijeron medio molestos los tres polluelos

"sin peros, a la cama, ¿quieren que los tape? Les pregunto perla

"no, queremos que nos tape papa" Dijeron los tres polluelos yéndose a su cuarto

"Muy bien allí voy niños" Dijo Blu pero antes de ir para el cuarto de sus hijos, perla los agarro por la cintura y le susurro

"no tardes mucho cariño, tengo ganas de divertirme, pero de otra manera más, como decirlo, "emotiva" le susurro Perla sensualmente, Blu estaba que se derretía con solo escuchar hablar así a Perla.

"buu…bueno…Pe…Perla…no me ta…tardare" Le dijo Blu tartamudeando.

"eso espero" le dijo eso, y con eso, se fue caminado agitando su cadera de un lado para el otro sensualmente.

Blu llego a la habitación de los chicos, los tapo, y los saludo como siempre.

Fue hasta la habitación, y no encontró a perla, entonces sintió algo raro en sus muñecas, y era q perla se las estaba amarrando. Lo tiro a la cama y lo ato al los extremos de la cama

"Te dije q quería divertirme de otra manera" le dijo Perla susurrándole al oído **(Pobre Blu va a sufrir XD)**

"Empecemos por una pequeño, y gran beso cariño" le dijo Perla a Blu agarrándolo por su cabeza y presionándolo en su boca **(nota: si quieren, pueden imaginárselo con perla en un vestido excitante, o como ustedes quieran, es libre pensamiento XD)**

"mmmm...mmm"Gemia perla por su beso, mientras Blu pudo zafarse de una de las cuerda y empezar a acariciar a Perla

"no Perla, espera, que tengo cosquillas aha jajajajja" Le dijo Blu cuando perla empezó a hacerle cosquillas por todo su cuerpo

"basta Perlaaa ajjajajajjajaj" Se reía Blu

"bueno, pero dame otro beso" Le dijo a Blu y con eso lo agarro por la cintura, y le dio un fuerte y apasionado Beso

"buenos creo q fue suficiente de chistes, comencemos con lo real" Le dijo Perla, mirándolo a sus ojos

"perla, calma, no tenemos apuro" Le dijo Blu

"Pero yo si" Le dijo Perla cada vez mas sera de su boca

"Ademas, no soy yo quien estoy amarrado a la cama" Le dijo perla dándole una pequeña risita

"no Perlaa, hay bueno siii" Le dijo Blu cuando Perla le agarro el miembro

En eso, perla empeso a chupar el miembro de Blu haciéndolo gemir

"ahhh si, se siente increíblemente bien, ahh mas rápidooo" Gemia Blu

"mmmm…mmmm….mmm" Gemía Perla con el miembro en su boca

"AHHHHH ME VENGOOO" Grito Blu, en eso, una gran proporción del $emen de Blu fue expulsado a la boca de perla, donde ella empezó a lamerlo, y chuparlo hasta casi limpiar el miembro de Blu por completo.

"mmmm… q rico Blu… creo q quiero un poco más" Dijo Perla, y en eso empezó a frotar y chupar el miembro de Blu.

"ahhh no otra vez perla ahhahha siiii ahahah se siente GENIALLLLL" Dijo Blu gimiendo a más no poder

"MMMM…..MMMMMM Blu esta delicioso" Le dijo perla con el miembro en su boca

"AHHH ME CORROOOOO" Dijo Blu, haciendo q esta eyaculación fuese más grande, haciendo q casi toda la cara de perla y sus pechos fueran mojados por el $emen de Blu

"mmmmmm…q rico….mmmm" Dijo Perla tratando de lamer el $emen de blu de su cara y sus pechos

"Bueno creo q ahora viene el plato principal" Dijo Perla, y en eso, agarro el miembro de Blu, haciendo q entrara en su punto V, el miembro **(tengan en cuenta, que, la letra "V" es la primera letra del nombre del sistema reproductor femenino)**

"AAAAHHH Q GRANDE Q ESTA BLUUU" Dijo perla con mucha excitación

Perla empezó a moverse, de arriba para abajo, aumentando la velocidad

"AHH…SII..SIII…. MAS..MAS…AHHHH….SIIIIIII"Gemia Perla

"AHH SII PERLA….AHHH TE…AH..AHAAA….AMOO"Dijo Blu Gimiendo

"AHHH… SI.. YO TAMBIEN…..AH…AH..AH…AHH..mmm….mmm" Dijo Perla dándole un beso

"AHHHHH ME CORROOO" Dijo Perla

"AHHH...SIIII…SIIII….. ESO ES PERLA MÁS RAPIDO" Le dijo Blu casi en su punto climax

"AH..AHH…SI…SI.. .SISISIIII "Dijo perla aumentado la velocidad

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Grito Perla corriendo se por segunda vez

"AHHH.. BLU… ¿TE FALTA…HA…MU…HA…CHO?" Dijo Perla Gimiendo con mucha fuerza

"NO PERLA.. AH SIIII…. SIGUE ASI" Le dijo Blu

"AHH SIIIIIIIII…..BLUUU ME ENCANTAS….ME ECANTa TU RABOOO... AHH SII.. AH… NO SE LO DARIA A NADIE MAS AUNQUE AHH ME pa…AHH GEEENNNNNN" Le dijo Perla ya casi llegando a su tercer orgasmo

"AHHH BLU ESTOY POR CORRERMEEEEEEEEEE" Le dijo Perla casi a punto de explotar

"PERLA AGUANTA UN POCO MAS NO FAL...AHHH...TA...MUCHOOOOO" Le dijo Blu hasta q llego a su climax

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH" Gritaron al unísono

Perla se quedo quieta por unos segundo, y luego se cayó al lado de Blu boca debajo de lo cansada q estaba, luego giro la cabeza y le dijo

"Blu, te amo, no encontraría en la selva a alguien como tu, y el estilo en q lo acemos, te amo mucho" Le dijo perla apoyando su cara en el pecho de Blu

"yo también te amo mucho perla, ¿pero te puedo hacer una pregunta?" Le pregunto Blu

"Por supuesto amor" Le dijo Perla

"ya q me amas mucho, ¿Me desatarías?" Le pregunto Blu

"¿Plleeaaassseee?" Le rogo Blu

"bueno solo por q soy buena" le contesto Perla

En eso, Perla lo desato, se acomodo como estaba anteriormente, y Blu la abrazo, empujándola más a su pecho

"Buenas noches cariño" Le dijo Blu

"Buenas noches tigre "Le contesto sensualmente Perla

**¿Y?¿que les pareció?¿bueno, malo, pervertido, como le darían a este capitulo?**

**Mándenme reviews con algunas ideas o consejos para q pueda hacer los capítulos más rápidos**

**Atte.:** O.- Mountri Fourever -.O


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Un amor y una pequeña fiesta**

"Buenos días amor" le dijo Perla entusiasmada

"Buen día ave bonita" Le dijo Nigel

"AHHHHHHHHH" Grito perla despertándose de su pesadilla

"Hay Perla, ¿qué paso?, ¿estás bien?" Le pregunto Blu preocupado

"Sí, estoy bien, solo necesito un tiempo a solas" Le dijo Perla levantándose rápidamente, y dirigiéndose a la entra del nido

"¿Me pregunto, si ese bastardo, seguirá vivo?" Se dijo Perla pensativa

"Ojala q no" Pensó Perla

"Bueno, es hora de levantar a los niños, y darles el desayuno" Se dijo Perla. En eso, Perla se remonto a buscar frutas para el desayuno de sus hijos.

"Bom dia meus anjos" Le dijo Perla en portugués **(significa: buenos días mis ángeles)**

"¿QUE?" Le pregunto Marck sin entender una palabra

"Mama por favor, en español" Le dijo Tomas

"Bom dia mãe" Le dijo Sofía en Portugués **(significa: Buenos días mama)**

"Ven, Sofía es menor, y ya sabe hablar un poco en portugués" Les dijo su madre a los dos hijos machos

"Aprendan algo de ella" Les dijo Perla yéndose para el centro del árbol, donde estaría el comedor

"Buenos días cariñito" Le dijo Blu a Perla

"Bom dia meu macho" Le dijo Perla dándole un beso

"¿Qué? Perla, en español por favor" Le dijo Blu sin entender, Perla lo único que hiso fue girar los ojos en círculos

"Ya está la comida" Les dijo Perla.

Entonces, vinieron todos al centro del árbol que sería el comedor, y empezaron a desayunar

"Desde mañana, ustedes tres se ponen a estudiar portugués, sin regaños" Les dijo Perla seriamente

"A pero por queee" Dijeron Tomas, Marck y Blu al unísono

"Porque sí, estamos en Brasil, el país del idioma portugués" Les dijo Perla

"Además, es muy sexy el portugués" Dijo Perla mirando a Blu

"Niños, desde mañana, empezamos a estudiar portugués" Les dijo Blu con una sonrisa muy grande

"Muy bien, igual no es muy difícil aprenderlo" Les dijo Perla, acabando su desayuno

"¿Tú crees Perla?" Le pregunto Blu

"Na, solo tienes q aprender como acomodar esas palabra y guala, estás hablando portugués de un día para el otro" Les dijo Perla

Por suerte para Blu era medio cerebrito, asique no se le iba a ser problema estudiar un idioma

"Muy bien, yo mejor me voy a estudiar un rato, vuelvo más tarde" Dijo Blu

"Muy bien cariño hasta luego" Le dijo Perla, dándole un pequeño besito.

Blu se remonto a la biblioteca, q estaba en el centro de la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro, llamada O Canto Livro.

Blu se adentro y busco un libro de portugués, se sentó en la mesa, agarro el libro, y se puso a estudiar.

Mientras tanto, en un lago, estaba Perla bañándose como siempre, y se puso a cantar una canción de Pavarotti:

**La donna è mobile, qual piuma al vento,**

**muta d'accento, e di pensiero.**

**Sempre un amabile, leggiadro viso,**

**in pianto o in riso, è menzognero.**

**La donna è mobile, qual piuma al vento,**

**muta d'accento, e di pensier**

**e di pensier, e di pensier.**

**È sempre misero, chi a lei s'affida,**

**chi le confida, mal cauto il core!**

**Pur mai non sentesi felice appieno**

**chi su quel seno non liba amore!**

**La donna è mobile, qual piùma al vento,**

**muta d'accento e di pensier,**

**e di pensier, e di pensier!**

"aahhhh q linda ducha" Se dijo Perla, saliendo del lago

"Buenos, es hora de volver al nido, haber si volvió Blu del estudio" Dijo Perla

"Hay, no quiero ni pensar cuando aprenda Portugués, sería tan lindo" Pensó Perla

"Después le voy a decir q estudie Francés" Pensó Perla **(¿Qué?, también me gusta el Francés ¿certains ** **problème?)**

"Olá amor, ¿como foi o chuveiro?" Le pregunto Blu en portugués **(Hola amor, ¿Cómo estuvo la ducha?)**

"OK, mas teria sido melhor com você" Le dijo Perla **(bien, aunque hubiera estado mejor contigo)**

"Aun lo podemos tener" Le dijo Blu pasándole el ala de él en la de perla

"No Blu, pero la próxima" Le dijo Blu

"Bueno, ¿pero podemos…?" Dijo Blu, pero fue interrumpido por Perla

"Blu, no, no siempre la vida es hacer puro sexo, tenemos q pensar en otras cosas, además, estoy cansada" Le dijo Perla

"Tienes razón Perla, debo dejar de pensar tanto en eso" Le dijo Blu con una cara seria

"Me alegro q recapacites Blu" Le dijo Perla dándole un besito

"bueno, ahora, lo q me pregunto es si hay algo para comer" Le dijo Perla

"Para mi si" Le dijo Blu acercándose cada vez más

"yo puedo comerte a besos, con eso me llenaría" "le dijo dándole un dulce, largo e intenso beso a Perla, hasta que lo rompieron por falta de aire

"Buau Blu me dejaste desplumada" Le dijo Perla sorprendida

"Emmmm Perla, ¿yo me preguntaba, si un día de estos quisieras ir con migo y los chicos a Minnesota?" Le pregunto Blu un poco nervioso

"Por supuesto que quiero ir a tu mesota Blu "Le dijo chistosamente Perla

"Pero vallamos en una fecha especial, como navidad o para mi cumpleaños," Le dijo Perla feliz

"¡Muy bien!" Le dijo Blu Feliz

Mientras tanto con los chicos

"Ey tomas, soy yo, tu abuelo" Le dijo EL abuelo John

"Ah, hola abuelo" Le dijo Felizmente

"¿Listo galán?"Le pregunto John con un guineo

"¿Listo para qué?" Le pregunto Tomas confundido

"listo para conquistar a tu chica" Le dijo John Feliz

"ah sí, sss...si va...vayy...amm...mos" Le dijo Tomas muy nervioso

"Muy bien galán hay esta tu hembra" Le dijo John

"Ahora lo único que te voy a decir es q seas tú mismo, lo único q te aconsejo es q le digas q tiene unos hermosos ojos" Le dijo John

"Mu...muu…yy bien abuelo" Le dijo Tomas. El tomo una respiración profunda y fue hasta la ave con el pecho firme

"Hola Ahnai" La saludo Tomas

"Ho, Hola Tomas" Le dijo Anhai medianamente sonrojada. Anhai era una bella guacamayo de color rojo, con algunos puntos verdes y un pico blanco

"Que vello ¿día no los crees?" Le dijo Tomas

"Sii, un hermosos día" Le dijo Anhai acercándose a Tomas

"Oye, que hermosos ojos tienes" Le dijo Tomas sonrojado

"¿Tú crees? ¿Crees q son hermosos?" Le pregunto Anhai muy sonrojada

"¿Qué si lo creo?, son más bellos q la luna misma" Le dijo Tomas Mas rojo que un tomate

"Que dulce eres Tomas" Le dijo, dándole un besito en la mejilla

"Oo…ooye, ¿aaa..aalgún dd..dd..ddd.ía quieres sa..sa.. ? Le pregunto Tomas tan rojo q casi le pudo haber salido sangre de la nariz

"Oh claro por supuesto, es una cita" Le dijo Anhai

"Muy bien ¿mañana a al atardecer?" Le pregunto Tomas

"Hecho" Le dijo Anhai, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue volando

"! ABUELO, ABUELO ¡" Gritaba Tomas

"¿E? ¿Qué?" Empezó a preguntar John al despertarse bruscamente de su sueño

"Abuelo, tengo una cita con Anhai" Le dijo Tomas muy feliz

"Me alegro por ti tomas" Le dijo muy feliz John

"Buenos es hora de volver a casa, sino, mi esposa se va a enojar, y no quieres verla enojada" Le dijo John

"Muy bien abuelo, Hasta luego" Le dijo Tomas y con eso, John se fue, y Tomas se dirijio para el nido

Mientras tanto, en el nido, Blu y Perla estaban pensando en si ir hoy o mañana a una fiesta de Pedro y Nico

"Podemos hacer así Perla, dejamos a los niños con los abuelos hoy a la noche y nosotros nos vamos a divertir un rato" Le dijo Blu dándole una idea a Perla

"Buena idea Blu, y yo que pensaba que eras un tonto" Le dijo Perla

"Si q mal q pensaste, espera ¡OYEE!" Le dijo Blu enojado

"Tardaste, ajajjaja" Le dijo Perla

"Mueno, se está haciendo de noche, vamos a dejar a los niños" Le dijo Perla

"Muy bien, yo voy a dejarlo, mientras tú te arreglas" Le dijo Blu

"Muy bien hasta luego" Le dijo Perla

"Niños, vengan, vamos para la casa de los abuelos, se van a quedar a dormir esta noche" Les dijo Blu a sus tres hijos

"SIIIII vamos a la casa de los abuelos" Dijo Tomas feliz

"Muy bien, vámonos" Le dijo Blu

"Hasta luego dulzura" Le dijo Blu a Perla

"Hasta Luego caramelo" Le dijo Perla Desde el cuarto

Blu comenzó a volar siguiéndolo sus tres hijos

"Bueno chicos llegamos a la casa du sus abuelos" Les dijo Blu a los polluelos

Blu golpeo un costado del árbol, para crear un sonido de aviso que llego alguien

"Ho, hola yerno, ¿todo bien?, ¿por q traes a estos tres angelitos de Dios?" Les pregunto John q atrás de el estaba Jussara

"Ho, solo viene a dejártelos por esta noche" Le dijo Blu

"¿no te molestarías? ¿No?" Le pregunto Blu

"Por supuesto que no, por nosotros que se queden a vivir si quiren" Le dijo Jussara a Blu

"Gracias, pero solo se quedan por esta noche" Les dijo Blu

"Hasta luego chicos, pórtense bien con los abuelos, no los hagan renegar" Les dijo Blu alejándose del nido

"Hasta mañana papa" Le dijeron los tres polluelos

"Muy bien ahora, vamos a ir a ver a mi ángel" Pensó Blu

Llego al nido, fue hasta su cuarto abrió la puerta, y ahí estaba, la hembra más hermosa del mundo sentada en la cama. Se había cambiado el estilo de su peinado en su plumaje, sus plumas estaban más parejas, se había alargado las pestañas, y sus ojos eran de un color azul marino, cualquier macho caería en sus patas

"¿Lista para salir hermosa?" Le pregunto Blu a Perla haciendo q Perla abrazara su ala

"Si Guapote" Le dijo Perla, y en eso se remontaron al bar de Nico y Pedro.

Cuando llegaron, fueron saludados por nico y Pedro

"Hey, mira quien llego Pedro" Le dijo Nico

"Pero si es mi pareja favorita Blu y Perla, Perla y Blu, el Hip y el Hop, El…."DEica Pedro pero fue interrumpido por Nico

"Pedro ya entendimos, ¿cómo han estado? ,¿hey blu ya paso?" Le pregunto Nico dándole un guiño

"¿Paso el que?" Le pregunto Nico

"Tú sabes Blu el, ya sabes, el siguiente nivel" Le dijo Nico

"Ahhh, n aun no entiendo" Le dijo Blu sin entender, Nico se dio una palmada en la cara

"¿Si ya tuvieron S…E…X…O? Le pregunto Nico

"Haaaa, emm s…ss…si" Le dijo Blu sonrijado

"ESE ES MI AMIGO" Le dijo Nico a Blu

"Bueno, que hacen parados, es hora de bailar" Dijo Pedro, y en eso, empezó cantar Ararinha de Carlinhos Brown:

Ela pula, ela sabe a bula

Blu agarro el ala de Perla y se puso a bailar

Ela samba, ela canta

Ela anda na ponta dos pés

Ela é minha cara, ela e jóia rara

Blu se puso a cantar en ese momento, haciendo que perla no para de bailar

Ela é linda, ararinha é o meu amor

Vou batendo asas na alma, quando vou

E vejo o cristo aos meus pés, redentor

Ela é minha, ela sabe a gíria

Ela gira, ela ginga, é como uma flor

Ela brinca, ela sai na brisa, ela anima

Perla, en ese momento, empezó a bailar sin pensar en sus movimientos, es más, el hiso movimientos espontáneos

Ararinha é o meu amor

O sol a esquentar a pena, na canção

O chão só quer achar o céu na vida

Só com ela eu sou, ela é meu amor

Fly love

Cuando la canción terminó, salieron de la pista de baile para tomar algo. Perla pidió un jugo de naranja, mientras q Blu pidió lo más fuerte, limón Puro.

"Guau Blu, desde cuando cantas y bailas de ese modo" Le dijo

"Sinceramente si te digo, te miento, porque no se, creo que fue desde chiquito, pero eso no importa" Le dijo Blu. El agarro el vaso con puro, bebió un sorbo, pero de lo tan fuerte que era, se le hiso una cara tan arrugada que parecía un viejo, Perla no perdió la oportunidad, y se puso a reir

"AJAJAJJAajajja Blu tienes q mirar tu cara "Le dijo Perla riéndose

"¿Por qué?, ¿tan fea la tengo?" Se miro a un espejo, y le dijo a Perla

"JA JA que gracioso" Le dijo, se tiro un vaso de agua y se re hidrato su cara poniéndosela en su estado normal **(es un dibujo animado, asique cualquier cosa puede pasar XD)**

"hey Blu, estoy cansada ¿podemos volver a casa?" Le pegunto Perla

"Por supuesto" Le dijo y en eso, Perla abrazo el brazo de Blu

"Hasta luego Nico y Pedro" Lo saludaron Perla y Blu

"Hasta luego Perla y Blu" Lo saludo nico

"Hasta luego Perla, y halcón del amor" Le dijo Pedro riéndose

Entonces, Blu y Perla se fueron volando hasta su nido, se acostaron y se saludaron

"Hasta mañana Blu" Le dijo Perla

"Hasta mañana Hermoso caramelito" Le dijo Blu abrazándola y se durmieron

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, Malo, horrible, no escribas nunca más? Mándenme reviews**

**Atte.:** O.- Mountri Fourever -.O


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Recuerdos**

Era una mañana nublada, amenazando con llover, y nuestra pareja favorita se estaba despertando de su sueño profundo

"Ahh que noche rara q tuve" Se dijo Blu

"Buenos Días Perla" le dijo Blu a Perla

"Mmm…cinco minutos más" Le dijo Perla muy somnolienta

"No, es hora de levantarse" le dijo Blu, y en ese momento, se escuchó el fuerte ruido de un relámpago, haciendo asustar a Perla saltando bruscamente de la cama y abrazando fuertemente a Blu

"AHhhhhh que fue eso" Le grito Perla asustada

"Ho, solo fue un relámpago, haya en Minnesota, con las tormentas de nieve, habían muchos relámpagos" Le dijo Blu

"Perla, me imagino que no tendrias miedo de los truenos" Le dijo Blu

"¿O sí? Le pregunto Blu

"¿Yo?" Le pregunto Perla

"No, no, no, no, no, ¿Yo Perla, la ave mas fiera de esta selva no creo? ahhhhh" Dijo Perla, pero fue asustada por otro relámpago

"Ajajaja, si tienes miedo" Le dijo Blu riéndose

"Bueno sí, tengo miedo" Le dijo Perla triste

"Perla, no te pongas mal, es común que le tengamos miedo a los truenos" Le decía Blu a Perla tratando de animarla

"¿Sabes?, los primeros días que había vivido en Minnesota, cuando habían tormentas, me asustaba muchísimo, y me escondía en las mangas de las camperas de Linda" Le decía Blu

"¿En serio?" Le pregunto Perla

"Enserio, hasta que supe superar ese miedo, y ahora no le tengo miedo a las tormentas" Le dijo Blu, cuando se escucho un fuerte trueno, haciendo que Perla se asustara y saltara a los brazos de Blu

"Perla, no tengas miedo, me tienes a mí, yo no dejare q te pase nada" Le dijo Blu a Perla

"Bueno Blu, te quiero" Le dijo Perla, poniendo la cabeza en su pecho, aun sujetada por los brazos de Blu

"Muy bien, es hora de comer" Le dijo Blu

"¿Alguna vez dejaras de pensar en la comida?" Le pregunto Perla con seriedad

"Nop" Le dijo Blu con una gran sonrisa

"Bueno, ¿emm Blu… me podrías bajar?" Le pregunto Perla

"Ho si, si, por supuesto, lo siento" Le dijo Blu nerviosamente

"Muy bien, te hare el desayuno" Le dijo Perla dándole un pequeño beso

"¿Y? por casualidad, ¿puedo saber que me harás de desayuno?"Le pregunto Blu

"Te hare una buena cazuela de frutas con juego de naranja y melón" Le dijo Perla a Blu ya casi terminando de armar sus desayunos. Le dio, en una pequeña fuente de madera el desayuno a Blu y ella comió desde la misma fuente en la que preparo el desayuno.

"Sabes, me acuerdo que cuando vivía en Minnesota, desayunaba una chocolatada con malvavisco, eran deliciosos " Le decía Blu recordando cuando viva con Linda

"¿Que es la cho…co…latata?"Le pregunto Perla

"Es chocolatada, y es básicamente semillas de cacao molidas con alguno que otro ingrediente como la azúcar" Le dijo Blu

"¿Semillas de cacao? Aquí en Brasil hay de esas semillas, pero después de una Plaga, casi no se encuentran" Le dijo Perla

"hu que mala pata" Le dijo Blu

"Bueno, será para la próxima, pero ahora que hacemos, sigue lloviendo, y hay mucho relámpagos" Le dijo Blu un poco molesto

"Bueno, podríamos contarnos historias" Le dijo Perla acercándose al lado de Blu y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho acariciando su cuello

"Bueno, cuando tenía solo 2 años, había intentado volar, pero no pude y me caí, fui atrapado por unos cazadores, y me metieron en una caja, luego cuando desperté por un fuerte golpe, linda me encontró y me crió" Le conto Blu

"Pero como no sabía volar, habíamos ideado un sistema para que pudiera moverme por toda la casa" Le dijo Blu y empezó a reír

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Le pregunto Perla

"Tenias que haber visto como era el lugar, parecía todo un circo" Le dijo Blu riendo un poco mas

"Bueno creo que es mi turno" Le dijo Perla un poco triste

"Cuando yo tenía 4 años, un grupo de cazadores rapto a mí y a mi familia, nos enjaularon, y nos intentaron vender" Perla le dijo empezando a llorar

"Mi padre y mi madre fueron vendidos y pensé que los habían matado, porque había visto sus replicas en las jaulas llenas de sangre" Le dijo Perla empezando a llorar muy fuerte

"Perla, Perla, no llores" tratando de animarla

"Tus padres están vivo y a salvo, no tienes porque llorar" Le decía Blu

Entonces, Blu y Perla se quedaron viendo sus ojos durante un largo tiempo hasta que blu la agarro de la cintura, y le dio un fuerte beso en el cual Perla se lo devolvió. Sonaban muy fuerte los truenos, pero nuestra pequeña pareja se estaba divirtiendo

"Blu sabias que te amo ¿no? Nunca me había sentido tan feliz y energéticamente activa desde que he estado viviendo contigo" Le decía Perla mientras Blu la besaba y mordisqueaba suavemente su cuello

"Te quiero Perla y nunca te dejare, ni siquiera aunque me muera" Le dijo Blu y le dio un lindo, y apasionado beso mientras que Perla presionaba su cabeza

"mmm Blu, me sigues sorprendiendo cada día que hacemos esto" Le dijo Perla

"sabes, podemos parar aquí si quieres, igual, no tengo muchas ganas" Le dijo Blu

"Si tienes razón, yo tampoco tengo ganas" Le dijo Perla

"Oye, podemos ir a jugar bajo el agua" Le dijo Perla

"Pero nos resfriaremos Perla" Le dijo Blu preocupado

"Na, además, nuestro plumaje nos calentara," Le dijo Perla

"Y si no, nos podemos abrazar y acumular calor entre nosotros" Le susurro al oído Perla

"Hmmm, muy bien, pero al primer signo de tos o estornudo, adentro sin peros" Le dijo Blu

"Muy bien, vayamos a jugar" Le dijo Perla tirando del ala de Blu

Se fueron a fuera a jugar bajo el agua, había mucha humedad y hacia algo de calor, perla se escondió y Blu la intentaba Buscar, y cuando la encontraba, le tiraba agua en la cara. Nuestra pareja favorita se divertía a lo loco hasta que se cansaron y decidieron entrar y acumular calor.

"ajjaj fue divertido" Le dijo Perla toda mojada, su plumaje, se pegaba a su cuerpo dándole la forma perfecta de su cuerpo

"Siii, bueno, ahora vayamos a recuperar algo de calor" Le había Blu

"Muy bien y yo sé como" Le dijo Perla y lo agarro del ala, y lo llevo a la piesa

**(Fin de la tregua con el xxx)**

"hmm Blu, te amo como haces esto" Le dijo Perla muy excitada

"Yo también te amo, pero es hora de mi venganza" Le dijo Blu, y con eso, Blu empezó a hacerle cosquillas, haciendo que se riera a no más poder

"ajjaja Blu basta, BASTA" Le rogaba Perla

"Bueno, pero esa fue mi venganza" Le decía Blu

"Si lo que digas" Le dijo Perla

Entonces, Blu la agarro de la espalda y la tiro a la cama dándole un fuertísimo beso haciendo que se queden sin aire rápidamente

"BUAU" Le dijo Perla excitadísima

"si buau" Le susurro Blu

"Pasemos a la segunda parte"

**Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, ¡mándenme reviews me siento solo!.**

**Na mentira, solo pongan lo que piensan, y mejor si me dan algunas ideas.**

**Bueno, salu2.**

O.- Mountri Fourever -.O **fuera.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: La leyenda**

"Hagámoslo" Le susurro Perla al oído de Blu

"Muy bien, aquí voy" Entonces, Blu agarro su rabo, y lo empezó a meter en el punto V de Perla, pero, antes de poder hacer el acto del amor, fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte golpe de puerta

"Mama, Papa, ya llegamos" Le dijo Marck

"Hay Marck, no grites que no son sordos" Le dijo el abuelo John

"Maldita sea, ¿no podemos tener un momento de paz?" Le pregunto Perla a Blu

"Sera para la próxima" Le dijo Blu

"Hay vamos niños" Le dijo Blu

"Rápido, apúrense, que tenemos ganas de ir a fuera" Le dijo Toma

"Bueno, esperen un poquito" Le dijo Perla

"Poquito, ni un ratito" Le dijo Marck

Entonces, Blu y Perla, salieron de la habitación y saludaron a sus hijos

"Papa, mama, ¿qué hacían en la pieza?" Les pregunto Marck

"Ermmm, estábamos….emmm…jugando al…emmm…al ajedrez" Le dijo Blu con una sonrisa

"Hmmmm, no te creo" Le dijo Marck, mientras que John no paraba de reír

"¿De qué te ríes abuelo?" Le pregunto Sofía confundida

"Ho, de nada, algo que me dijo tu abuela una vez" Les mintió John

"Ah bueno" Le dijo Marck cayendo en la mentira

"Aunque, no creo que ahí se juegue muy cómodamente al ajedrez" Les dijo Tomas

"Bueno…nosotros…emmm…pues para nosotros sí, es muy cómodo, es más, sentís pura libertad jugando ahí dentro" Le dijo Blu, agarrando de la cintura a Perla con un ala

"Bueno, les creo" Le dijo Marck

"Entonces, cuál era el apuro" Les pregunto Perla

"Ah sí, solo queríamos que vinieran rápido" Le dijo Marck mientras que Perla y Blu los miraban con una cara de (¬¬) a ellos.

"Hey, miren, la tormenta de esta disipando" les dijo Sofía muy contenta

"¿Podemos Salir?" Le pregunto Tomas

"Di que si, di que si, por favor" Le decía Marck

"Estaremos con el abuelo" Le dijo Tomas

"Muy bien, pero no se alejen mucho de su abuelo" Les decía Perla

"Muy bien, hasta luego, viejos ajajja" Les dijo Marck riéndose

"Hasta luego Mama y papa "Los saludaron Tomas y Sofía

"Hasta luego hija, Blu" Los saludo John

"Hay, ese niño me va a dar un infarto en cualquier momento" Le dijo Blu

"Hay Blu, no te hagas el viejo, apenas tienes 25 años humanos" Le dijo Perla **(Lo puse así por que no se cada cuantos años se le suman un año humano al guacamayo)**

"Pero estos chicos me dejaron como de 65" Le dijo Blu con una sonrisa

"Hay bueno" Le dijo Perla

"Me preguntaba si querías ir a un algún lugar en especial" Le pregunto Perla

"Bueno, si quería ir a visitar la playa Copacabana" Le dijo Blu

"Bueno vayamos, total, el diluvio paro asique, tenemos todo el día para nosotros" Le dijo Perla abrazándolo por el cuello

"Muy bien, vallamos" Le dijo Blu

"Después de ti" Le dijo Blu

"No, después de ti" Le dijo Perla

"No insisto" Le dijo Blu

"Muy bien" Dijeron los dos y se golpearon las cabezas

"Sabes, vayamos por el metro" Le dijo Blu

"¿Para qué? Si podemos ir volando" Le dijo Perla

"Es que, me hace recordar el día en que me estaba enamorando mucho de ti" Le dijo Blu

"Y también cuando casi te ahogas por un pétalo" Le dijo Perla recordando ese día

"SI, ajaja, pero fue culpa de Rafael" Le dijo Blu

"Si no hubiera tirado esas hojas no hubiera pasado" Le dijo Blu

"Hay, bueno, vallamos por el tren, pero si te vuelves a ahogar, mejor ve a lo de Tulio" Le dijo Perla

"Muy bien" Le dijo Blu

Entonces, se fueron a la parada del tren y subieron al techo, desde ahí, se podía ver en tramos, toda la ciudad iluminada por el sol ardiente

"Sabes, el sol me hace recordar a ti" Le dijo Blu

"¿Así?, ¿De qué forma?" Le pregunto Perla, acercándose a él y apoyando su cabeza en su regazo

"Por lo ardiente y hermosa que eres, y que siempre me iluminas el camino en las buenas y en las malas" Le dijo Blu

Perla le dio un tierno beso

"Eres un amor Blu, te quiero" Le dijo Perla dándole otro beso

"Bueno, ya llegamos, a la playa Copacabana" Le dijo Perla

"Es hermosa y calurosa" Le dijo Blu agitando su ala frente a su cara

"Si, es hermosa, aunque, con demasiada gente" Le dijo Perla

"Ah no importa, vallamos a probar el agua" Le dijo BLu, agarrándola de la cintura y llevándola al agua

"Blu, no, noo" Decía Perla pero fue mojada completamente de patas a cabeza

"BLUU, TE VOY A MATAR" Le dijo Perla al haber emergido del agua

"No si no me puedes atrapar" Le dijo Blu

Por lo que, Perla empezó a perseguir a Blu por toda la playa hasta que Blu se canso y atrapar Perla lo pudo atrapar

"Bueno, dale, haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero que no sea doloroso" Le decía Blu, apoyado en una palmera

"Hooo, por supuesto que hare lo que quiera contigo" Le dijo Perla

"Ahhh" Dijo Blu cuando fue agarrado por Perla

"Ahhh Perla, Perla sácame de aquí" Le dijo Blu

Perla, lo había enterrado bajo la arena menos su cabeza que estaba afuera, y la marea estaba subiendo

"Ahhh, pero primero, tendrás que prometerme que cumplirás mis deseos" Le dijo Perla quien estaba acostado un poco más arriba de donde estaba Blu

"Está bien, está bien, hare todo lo que quieras" Le decía Blu desesperado

"PERO SACAME DE AQUÍ" Le grito Blu ya casi llegándole el agua a la cabeza. Perla, lo saco de la arena, limpiándolo todo

"Bueno, mi primer deseo es que me hagas, algo para cubrirme del sol y que me abaniques" Le dijo Perla

"Aaahh, muy bien, hay te armo algo" Le dijo Blu, quien entonces, agarro unas ramitas y unas hojas y le armo una sombrilla casera, y con una hoja, y unos palos, armo un abanico

"Ahh, esto es vida" Le dijo Perla

"Si para ti es vida, para mi es tortura" Le dijo Blu

"Menos charla, mas brisa" Le dijo Perla

"Menos charla, mas brisa" Le repitió burlonamente Blu

"Ahhh, bueno, mi segundo deseo, es que, haber… hmmm… a sí, que me traigas un jugo de naranja exprimido y un melón, y que me sigas abanicando" Le dijo Perla acostada en la arena, bajo la sombrilla casera que le hiso Blu

"Muy bien, sale una naranja exprimida con un melón" Le dijo Blu, exprimió una naranja en un baso de plástico encontrado, y robo un melón de una tienda

"Aquí tienes preciosa" Le dijo Blu

"Te queda un deseo mas" Le dijo Blu

"Emm haber…quiero… ermmm no se…quiero…un poco de amor" Le dijo Perla

"Ermmm… ¿aquí?… ¿ahora mismo?" Le pregunto Blu nervioso

"Aquí, ahora mismo" Le dijo Perla levantándose y tirando A Blu bajo la sombrilla

"Mmmmmm..mmm" Gemía Perla por el beso que le dio Blu

"Blu, sabes, un día de estos me tienes que enseñar a usar la caja mágica que usan los humanos" Le dijo Perla dándole otro beso

"Haaa, muy bien" Le dijo Blu pero fue interrumpido por otro beso de Perla

"mmmmm Blu te quiero" Le dijo Perla acostándose en el pecho de Blu

"Yo también te amo Perla" Le dijo Blu abrazando a Perla

"Sabes, no sabía que armabas sombrillas" Le dijo Perla

"Yo tampoco Perla, yo tampoco" Le dijo Blu

"Bueno, creo que es hora de volver" Le dijo Perla

"Aaa Perla, mejor quedémonos un rato mas, mas bien, hasta el atardecer" Le dijo Blu agarrándola

"Aaaaaii bueno, pero no más" Le dijo Perla

"Por supuesto" Le dijo Blu

Entonces, Blu empezó a acariciar los pechos de Perla haciéndola gemir de placer

"hmmmm Blu, sigue asi" Le dijo Blu

"Bueno, tu mandas" Le dijo Blu y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo

"HMmmm…ahh" Gemía Perla

"mmm Blu, tenemos que parar, no lo podemos hacer ahora" Le dijo Perla

"Pero si tú fuiste quien me dijo que lo hiciéramos ne este preciso momento" Le dijo Blu

"Si lo sé, pero bueno, me arrepentí" Le dijo Perla

"Aaa no, Perla no seas así, ahora me degastes con ganas a mi" Le decía Blu

"Bueno Blu, pero solo porque te amo más que a mi propia vida" Le dijo Perla

En eso, Blu empezó a lamer el punto V de Perla haciendo que gimiera bruscamente

"Ahhh sii Blu" Le dijo Perla apretando la cabeza de Blu

"mmm…sique así" Le dijo Perla, hasta que llego a su clímax

"Ahhhh sii" Grito Perla, mojando toda la cara de Blu con su orgasmo

"Bueno es mi turno" Le dijo Perla y en eso, empezó a chupar el rabo de Blu haciéndolo gemir aunque él se resistía

"mmmgg" Gemía Blu con algo de resistencia

"Ho vamos Blu, relájate y disfrútalo" Le dijo Perla dándole un beso en la frente

"Muy bien Perla" Le dijo y Perla empezó a chupar devuelta el rabo de Blu

"Mmmm…mmm" Gemía Perla hasta que Blu llego a su clímax y eyaculo todo su $emen por la cara de Perla, quien sin ningún problema empezó a lamerlo

"Mmmm que rico" Le dijo Perla

"Pasemos a la segunda parte" le dijo Blu y con eso, agarro su rabo y se lo metió a Perla en su punto V

"Ahhh…mmmm que biennn" Le dijo Perla, cuando Blu empezó a moverse

"Ahh si si si" Gemía Perla

"Ahhh, mas rápido, MAS RAPIDO" Le decía Perla queriendo mas

"AaAgghh" Gemía Blu

"A ya casi, ya casiii ahhh" Grito Blu, al haber eyaculado todo su $emen dentro de Perla

"AHh, Blu, échamelo enzima" Le dijo Perla y Blu le tiro parte de su semen en su pecho, quien Perla no dudo en lamerlo

"Mmmm delicioso" Le dijo Perla

"Estoy cansado" Le dijo Blu quien se recostó al lado de Perla

"Siii, emm Blu, los niños, ¿estaban con el abuelo?" Le pregunto Perla preocupada

"Si, le dije que se quedara con ellos" Le dijo Blu despreocupándola

"Bueno, podemos dormir hoy aquí" Le dijo Perla

"¿No te parece?" Le pregunto Perla

"Sii, podemos quedarnos esta noche, total, hace calor, asique no hay ningún problema" Le dijo Blu

"Hey cariño, mira, el atardecer" Le dijo Perla

"¿No es hermoso?" Le pregunto Perla

"Sii, aunque no más bello que tu" Le dijo Blu, abrazando a Perla en la cintura con un ala

"Te quiero Blu" Le dijo Perla, moviendo el ala de Blu hacia su hombro y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho

"Yo también te quiero Perla" Le dijo Blu

Entonces, el sol termino de bajar y empozo a aparecer las primeras estrellas junto al la luna

"Mira la hermosa luna" Le dijo Blu

"Siii es Bella" Le dijo Perla

"Sabes, hay un historia del la luna y el sol" Le dijo Blu

"¿Asi?'" Le pregunto Perla curiosa

"Asi es, cuando el SOL y la LUNA se encontraron por primera vez se enamoraron perdidamente y desde ahí comenzaron a vivir un gran amor.

El mundo aun no existía y el día que Dios decidió crearlo, les dio un toque final… ¡el brillo!

Dios decidió que el SOL iluminaría el día y que la LUNA iluminaría la noche y por ese motivo estarían obligados a vivir separados.

Ambos fueron invadidos por una gran tristeza y cuando se dieron cuenta que nunca más se encontrarían…

La LUNA fue quedándose cada vez más triste. A pesar del brillo dado por Dios, ella se sentía sola.

El SOL a su vez, había ganado un título de nobleza "ASTRO REY" pero eso tampoco le hizo feliz.

Dios viendo esto los llamó y les explicó:

Tú, LUNA, iluminarás las noches frías y calientes, encantarás a los enamorados y serás frecuentemente protagonista de hermosas poesías.

En cuanto a ti SOL, mantendrás ese título porque serás el más importante de los astros, iluminar la Tierra durante el día, darás calor al ser humano y solo eso hará a las personas más felices.

La LUNA más triste se puso con ese cruel destino y lloró amargamente y el SOL al verla tan triste, decidió que no podría ser débil, ya que debía darle fuerzas y ayudarla a aceptar lo que Dios había decidido.

Aun así, el estaba tan preocupado que decidió pedirle algo a Dios:

Señor, ayúdale a la LUNA por favor, es más frágil que yo, no soportará la soledad…

Y Dios… en su gran compasión… creó las estrellas para hacerle compañía a la bella LUNA.

La LUNA siempre que está muy triste recurre a las estrellas que hacen de todo para consolarla, pero casi nunca lo consiguen.

Hoy ambos viven así… separados, el SOL finge que es feliz, y la LUNA no puede disimular su tristeza.

El SOL arde de pasión por ella y ella vive en las tinieblas de su pena.

Dicen que la orden de Dios era que la LUNA debería de ser siempre llena y luminosa, pero no lo logró… porque es mujer y una mujer tiene fases… Cuando es feliz, consigue ser llena, pero cuando es infeliz es menguante, ni siquiera es posible apreciar su brillo.

La LUNA y el SOL siguen su camino. El solitario pero fuerte y ella, acompañada de las estrellas, pero débil.

Los hombres intentan constantemente conquistarla, como si eso fuese posible. Algunos han ido incluso hasta ella, pero han vuelto siempre solos. Nadie jamás ha conseguido traerla hasta la tierra, nadie realmente ha conseguido conquistarla por más que lo intentaron.

Sucede que Dios decidió que ningún amor en este mundo fuese realmente imposible, ni siquiera el de la LUNA y el SOL… fue en ese instante cuando El creo el Eclipse.

Hoy el SOL y la LUNA viven esperando ese instante, esos momentos que les fueron concedidos y que tanto cuestan que sucedan.

Cuando mires al cielo, a partir de ahora y veas que el SOL cubre a la LUNA es porque el SOL se acuesta sobre ella y comienzan a amarse. Es a ese acto de amor al que se le dio el nombre de Eclipse.

Es importante recordar que el brillo de su éxtasis es tan grande que se aconseja no mirar al cielo en ese momento, tus ojos pueden cegarse al ver tanto amor".

"HAY BLU, ES HERMOSA LA HISTORIA" Le dijo Perla muy emocionada, dándole un fuertísimo beso que, y abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que tuvo

"¿De donde la aprendiste?" Le pregunto Perla

"Leyendo libros" Le dijo Blu

"Ajajaja, ¿alguna vez dejas de leer?" Le pregunto Perla riendo

"nop"

"Ahhh, tengo sueño, mejor nos acostamos" Le dijo Perla, quien se acostó en la arena tirando de Blu y apoyándose en su pecho

"Te amo muchísimo Blu y más cuando me contaste esa bella historia" Le dijo Perla dándole otro beso más corto

"Te amo, te amo, te amo y te amoo" Grito la ultima frase Perla

"Yo también" susurro Blu

Mientras estaban recostados viendo la bella noche, una estrella fugaz paso

"Mira Perla, una estrella fugaz, pide un deseo" Le dijo Blu

"hmmm, deseo… que mi vida siga siendo tal como es" Dijo Perla apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Blu

"Buenas noches Blu" Le dijo Perla apoyada en el pecho de Blu y durmiéndose

"Buenas noches Perla, que descanses bien" Le dijo Blu, mientras apoyaba un ala bajo su cabeza mientras que abrazaba con la otra a Perla. Luego de un rato, se durmió.

**¿Y?¿Que les pareció?. Escriban reviews, haré todo lo posible por seguir actualizando "Rio La renovación del Spix"**

**Amor y paz.**

O.- Mountri Fourever -.O **fuera**

**P.D: no es que sea un loco cristiano, es que solo dio la casualidad de querer poner la leyenda del sol y la luna XD**

**P.D.D: No se si ponerle un capitulo con un poquito de tragedia, no se comenten**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: La noticia**

Era una linda mañana, azulada, sin ninguna nube que cubriera el sol, pero Perla no quería levantarse

"Vamos Perla, levántate" Le dijo Blu preocupado

"Hay Blu, no te preocupes, es solo que me siento cansada" Le dijo Perla

A Blu le preocupaba por que era muy raro ver a Perla tan cansada

"Muy bien, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?" Le pregunto Blu

"Si, una fruta, tengo hambre" Le dijo Perla gruñéndole su panza

"Muy bien, ya vuelvo" Le dijo Blu, quien salió como un rayo a buscarle la fruta a Perla

Blu volvió, y le dio la fruta a Perla

"Gracias Blu" Le dijo Perla, pero al rato, sintió unos retorcijones en la panza y vomito, haciendo que Blu se preocupara

"Hay Perla, tenemos que ir rápido a lo de Tulio" Le dijo Blu, quien, agarro a Perla con sus patas y la llevo al ornitólogo.

Llegaron a la clínica para aves y fueron atendidos por Tulio el ornitologo rápidamente

"Bueno, haber, veamos lo que sucede aquí" Le dijo Tulio, agarrando a Perla y haciéndole unos exámenes.

"hmmmm…sí, creo que sí, pero necesito más pruebas" Dijo Tulio, en eso, se puso un guante descartable y le metió un dedo por el hueco, y noto que había algo duro

"Sip, definitivamente Perla" Le dijo Tulio

"Definitivamente estas embarazada, felicitaciones" Le dijo Tulio, agarrando a Perla y poniéndola al lado de Blu

Perla, se puso muy contenta, pero tenía muy pocas energía asique solo pudo hacer un ruido. Blu abrazo a Perla y le dio un buen beso

"¿Escuchaste Perla?, Estas embarazada" Le dijo Blu abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas

"Si, vámonos a casa" Le dijo Perla, entonces, Blu agarro a Perla con su patas y la llevo al nido

"Bueno, ya llegamos" Le dijo Blu

Perla, estaba muy cansada, asique se fue directamente a la cama

"Perla, ¿Por qué no estás feliz?" Le pregunto Blu

"Estas embarazada" Le dijo Blu

"Sí, estoy feliz, solo que estoy muy cansada, y adolorida" Le dijo Perla durmiéndose

"Está bien, duerme bien" Le dijo Blu, quien Blu se acostó al lado y le empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Perla

Mientras tano, John se estaba levantando como siempre, despertaba a Jussara, ella levantaba a los niños y les preparaba el desayuno

"¿Y niños? ¿Como durmieron?" Les pregunto Jussara

"Muy bien, aunque Tomas empezó a roncar como un oso" Le dijo Marck

"Bueno, lo siento" Les dijo Tomas

"¿Y tu nena? ¿Como dormiste?" Le pregunto John

"Muy bien abuelo, sin ninguna incomodidad" Le dijo Sofía

"Me alegro" Le dijo John volviendo a comer su desayuno

"Bueno, creo que es hora de volver con papa y mama" Le dijo Marck

"Si, tienen razón, vamos, los acompaño" Le dijo John

"Está bien, pero primero, terminemos nuestro desayuno" Le dijo Tomas

Terminaron sus desayunos y se remontaron al nido. Cuando llegaron al lugar, llamaron a sus padres

"PAPA, MAMA, YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ" Grito Marck

"Shhhh, silencio, sus madre está durmiendo" Le dijo Blu silenciándolo a Marck

"Bueno, perdón, no nos dimos cuenta" Le dijo Tomas

"Pero, ¿no es muy temprano para dormir?" Le pregunto Sofía

"Bueno…es que…" Les decía Blu dudoso de decirles ahora o cuando se levante Perla

"Es que estoy embarazada" Les dijo Perla, levantada

"Hay, no puede ser, miren que noticia, le voy a avisar a Jussara, ya vuelvo" Le dijo John

"¿En serio?, digo, ¿no es un chiste? ¿O sí?" Le pregunto Marck

"No es ningún chiste, estoy embarazada y van a tener un nuevo hermano en unos días" Le dijo Perla

"¿No les parece genial?" Les pregunto Blu

"¿Qué si nos parece genial?, nos parece excelente" Le dijeron los tres polluelos

"Me alegro, bueno, esta ave vuelve a dormir, estoy muy cansada" Le dijo Perla

"¿Blu me acompañas?" Le pregunto Perla

"Claro, voy en un momento" Le dijo Blu

"Listo, cuenta saldada" Le dijo Blu a Marck

"Si, buena suerte" Le dijo Marck y con eso, Blu se fue a acompañar a Perla

"Perla, Perla, ¿en donde esta mi niña?" Le pregunto Jussara

"Shhhh, está durmiendo" Le dijeron os tres polluelos

"Ahh bueno, lo siento" Le dijo Jussara disculpándose

"Me voy, vengan con ella a mi nido cuando se despierte" Le dijo Juusara y con eso, Juusara y John se fueron

"Muy bien, le diremos a papa" Le dijo Tomas

Mientras tanto, nuestra feliz pareja estaba durmiendo felices y contentos esperando a su nuevo hijo

"Blu…Blu" Le decía Perla media dormida

"¿Que pasa amor?, ¿necesitas algo, ir al ornitólogo?" Le pregunto Blu

"Dime, yo cumpliré tus necesidades" Le dijo Blu

"heheheh, gracias Blu" Le dijo Perla

"Pero solo te iba a preguntar ¿cómo llamarías a nuestro cuarto hijo?" Le pregunto Perla somnolienta

"Hmmm no se…si es un niño lo llamaremos…emmm…Blu junior" Le dijo Blu riendo

"Blu, hablo de enserio, ¿cómo lo llamaras si es un macho?" Le pregunto Perla

"Si fuese macho lo llamaría Eidryan, pero si fuera hembra la llamaría Maira" Le dijo Blu abrazando a Perla

"Si, son lindo nombres" Le dijo Perla durmiéndose

"Si…que descanses bien Perla" Le dijo Blu dándole un beso

"Igualmente cariño" Le dijo Perla agarrándole el ala a Blu, haciendo que la apoye en su vientre

"Te quiero mucho" Le dijo Perla y se durmió

"Yo también te quiero mucho Perla" Le susurro al oído y se durmió

**Bueno, este capítulo lo hice medio corto, es que ya casi lo termino, faltan un capitulo mas, y mi cerebro está trabajando todo lo que puede. **

**Bueno como siempre ¿Qué te pareció?, Escríbanme reviews, así termino este fic y empiezo con lo que me gusta **

**Amor y paz**

**O.- Mountri Fourever -.O** **fuera**


End file.
